


「斑带」反派角色历史书相谈

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: Boss组在汤之国温泉镇过着平静的逃犯生活，这天斑从外面带回了一本木叶新编历史书，二人看了大吐特吐
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	「斑带」反派角色历史书相谈

宇智波斑从外面回旅店，带回一阵冷风和抖嗖的双手，带土正坐在柜台里喝热茶，仔细看才发现他不是冻着了，而是在饶有兴致地展示手中的东西：他示意他弄来了一本历史书。这当场触发了宇智波带土的创伤后应激障碍——由于斑在给少年的他上课的那段时间，逼迫他看了非常多的战国史、竹简卷成的兵法。他当场战术后仰，险些大叫出声。

带土视力很好，能看见这书封面上的圆圈和尖角。

这是一本木叶忍者学校的历史书。

01.

晚饭后，他们坐在暖桌前。两个人像拎起一块臭抹布那样互相推搡，小心翼翼地把这本历史书打开了，两页大目录呈现在他们面前。

1、忍者文明的启蒙  
2、战国时代  
3、一国一村制的建立与第一届五影会谈  
4、第一次忍界大战  
5、第二次忍界大战  
6、第三次忍界大战  
7、第四次忍界大战  
8、大变革时代

“忍者的历史就是打仗。”斑评价道。

“谁说不是呢。”带土应声。

“虽然根本不在意别人的看法，但我们还是喝点再看吧。”

“确实。”

带土从柜台里拿出一瓶酒，两只杯子，他二人满上，猛灌一番，五官皱巴巴拧在一处。

斑伸出手，翻开了“一国一村制的建立”这一章，因为小标题里提到了终末之谷战役。

「宇智波斑捕捉九尾，袭击木叶。与初代目火影千手柱间死斗，最终柱间击败宇智波斑，带回九尾，漩涡水户成为九尾人柱力。千手柱间发起第一届五影会谈，分发尾兽，平衡各村战力资源。」

“我跟你讲过吗？”斑落寞地说，“那一次不是‘死斗’。对我来说不是。”

“讲过一千遍了，老头。”带土挖挖耳朵，对他的悲伤视若无睹。

由于是新编教材，在其下简略地补充说明：「宇智波斑侥幸未死，龟缩地下，于六十年后谋划了第四次忍界大战。」

自然没有详细说，什么斑咬了柱间一口，什么扉间把他的尸体藏起来冰恋，什么斑提前设下伊邪纳岐——这些事只会出现在野史或戏本里。

木叶建村第二年斑就走了，书上只说“因在政治权力的争夺中失败”。

——我被所有人背叛，所以离开了村子。

这是带土给佐助讲的第一人称故事。他不止跟佐助讲过，也跟别人讲过，长门、鼬，乃至对鬼鲛也提了两句。他把自己代入进去，当时的心情却很模糊了：几次的重复叙述让他懂得了斑吗？斑可能也没有思考过，十几年扮演他，对扮演者来说到底意味着什么......谁会在乎一个小石子心里怎么想呢？

书上记载如大伙所知，每一次忍界大战的间歇都不到二十年，短暂的和平也冲突不断。各国的通商贸易、同盟联姻、军事冲突，一步步递进升级。带土翻得烧心，他也有自己想看的东西，干脆从目录快进到了“第四次忍界大战”。

距离当下时间较近的历史事件，通常都会写得详细一些。

第四次忍界大战，历时两天。

「前期的准备工作由宇智波带土与其操控的组织“晓”完成」

花了一篇章记叙此事，详细描述了晓的前身（正义的NGO组织）、晓的转变（雇佣兵兼情报组织）、晓的成员与其抓尾兽的业绩。带土的目光在迪达拉这里多停留了一下，一尾三尾，都算他的，还去追击九尾，因此手臂被绞断。好认真工作。

“你朋友？”斑说，“挺可爱的。”

“是吧？”

「晓组织被重创，近乎团灭，最终并未收集到八尾与九尾，为引出这两名人柱力，宇智波带土以宇智波斑的名义，在五影会谈发表宣战布告。忍者联军结成。」

其后就是我爱罗的著名演讲，漩涡鸣人和奇拉比加入战场，几个分战场的名字与战况等。提到秽土转生之术时，着重介绍了其副作用与“不尊重死者”，这禁术太容易引发人的好奇，且术的终结归功于宇智波鼬，与其历史形象不符。因此这一部分剧情基本语焉不详。

翻过下一页，有带土和斑先后十尾化的照片。带土短促地笑了一声，没想到当时还有战地记者，死到临头仍在拍照片，带土愿称之为professional。但很快他笑不出来了，这一页的最后写道：

「宇智波带土临阵倒戈，寻回了最初的梦想，帮助我方战斗。」

“最初的梦想，”斑意味不明地笑，“这倒是够详细，卡卡西会干涉教材编写吗？”

“我想应该不是，”带土难以启齿地搓搓手，“这是因为忍者联军拽我尾巴的时候，人人都看到了我的回忆。”

“怪不得，前面还说我‘龟缩地下’，原来是从你小子这儿知道的。”

再翻了两页，是辉夜空间的概念图。

「辉夜空间一战，宇智波带土牺牲。漩涡鸣人、宇智波佐助与春野樱（后称新三忍）及后来接任六代目火影的旗木卡卡西最终完成了反杀。」

“这里倒看出他有干涉教材的编写了。”带土说。

“怎么讲？”

“他不抢那个风头。估计是交代过的，编教材的多少要拍着领导人马屁，不会把他放在最后面说，原本可能写的是‘六代目带领三位弟子’也说不定。”带土的手指来回划拉那几个字，顿了顿，又说，“......而且，形容我的句子，也很温和，这是不应该的。”

结合第三次忍界大战的关键节点“神无毗桥之战”，带土在整本书中给人的感觉并非恶感，而是善良的小孩受人洗脑利用，最终幡然悔悟，死亡又给他画上令人唏嘘、具有教育意义的句号。他觉得不该如此，这反而是否定了他未死在乱石中的半身，忽视他曾坚持的意志。

为什么不干脆恨我，彻底唾弃我……

喉咙里生出一种将吐未吐的生理反应，带土咣咣灌了两杯酒，勉强压下去。

这一章节的最后简单交代了宇智波佐助正在辉夜空间内进行的赎罪之旅。

“为什么要赎罪，你带着他做了什么坏事？”斑问。

“天地良心啊，真的没有。”带土大着舌头说，“就杀了个木叶政客？我怎么知道。”

当然，整本书也没提到他俩的梦想（提了带土的火影梦想，使带土羞愤欲死，每一名学生阅读这本历史书，他就将经历一次肉体死亡后的社会性死亡）。

月之眼计划流产前称得上是个不错的梦想，当代年轻人听了没有不点头称好的，教材编写部门却笼统地将其归为“毁灭世界”，或许是出于不想让小孩与反派共情，耽于做梦的考量。

往前翻，宇智波的灭族之夜意料之中并没修正过来：宇智波鼬仍然是屠杀全族的罪人，佐助的弑兄行为算是记了一功。宇智波一族只剩他一人，比起历史的真相，这样看上去不那么脏，不那么让他哥哥的苦心付之一炬。

带土算是比较了解佐助的性格，该小祖宗若是知道新版教科书上写什么，必然要怒发冲冠，跑到教材编写部门闹事，大骂道“只有这件事......”，最终可能还要卡卡西和鸣人来劝说和摆平他。不过佐助更有可能是不知情的，想到此处，带土的面色有些凝重。

“水之国的历史书没提四代水影被你操控的事。”斑注意到他的脸色，说道，“三代水影施行血雾之里政策，大失败，之后你再次重启血雾之里，全由矢仓背锅，因为被写轮眼操控成为傀儡君主是家丑不可外扬，他们宁可让他就做一个性情大变的暴君。所以你最应该知道了，历史书都不是真的。”

斑似乎是想宽慰他，但并不很会讲此类话，显得迂回曲折。

回忆起水影时期的事让带土不那么好受，也可能是酒精作用，他思维发散，脑袋隐隐作痛，感觉魂魄飘到了半空。

“我早就想问，斑，”他以一种思考的动作欺身迫近了一些，“你利用三代水影，布那么大的局，就为了毁掉一个还不知道能不能指望的我吗？”

“你觉得呢？”斑反问。

“……我觉得不是，就算三尾真的回到木叶之后失控，也是你乐于见到的。要么木叶伤亡惨重，要么不得不让宇智波人出来操控三尾，族人得以有机会建功立业，改变政局。”

斑不置可否地听带土一顿分析，突然琢磨，他喝了这老些，思路仍算清晰，不知道这些年有没有练习过喝酒应酬。

“你可以自信一点吧。”斑开口道，“我说过了，我看中你，是因为你很懂得如何爱人。当我跟你说‘写轮眼要一对才能发挥巨大的威力’，你的反应是，既然如此我更要和卡卡西在一起保护我喜欢的女孩，而不是‘既然如此我要把眼睛取回来出尽风头’。小鬼，可能在你是难以想象的，但世上到处都是这种人，我见过太多了。”

带土不吱声，他屏住了呼吸。

“而且你说过，‘如果忍者世界是这样，就由我来把它击倒’，对吧。不错的台词，你身体里有向往自由的、反叛的血液......”

“直接说不就好了吗？”带土打断他。

“说什么？”

“说你一开始就很喜欢我，现在是在安慰我。”

斑眼睛乱转。“差不多就是那样吧。”

带土冷笑一声，岔开了话题。

“你上哪里看过水之国历史书，还有从哪儿弄来的木叶这本？”

“你还有脸问，”斑从鼻子里哼哧，像头不高兴的驴，“还不都因为你，让我做那劳什子语文老师！”

02.

此时是四战后两年。

改革开放的春风吹拂过每一个国家，各国大力发展经济科技文化，通商贸易前所未有地活跃，史称“大变革时代”。

带土开启四战前，在后腰下方处植入了三颗写轮眼，说后腰下方是为了好听点，实际上就是屁股蛋子，如此一来即使爆衣也不容易被发现。他在与小南的战斗中第一次使用了伊邪纳岐，为此心有余悸，把三条命珍重地种在了屁股上。

在神威空间里，斑夺取他的轮回眼时，因他衣衫不整，发现了这个端倪，抬手就摸进他裤子里，挖走了其中两只，装在胸口的柱间眼眶里（柱间：我不想）。

他才说完那些让带土崩溃的狠话，又露出对弟子学业还算满意的表情，捏了一下带土布满疤痕的半脸：“这把戏倒是运用自如，不过我没打算杀你，就给我用吧。”

带土没有结印，而是提前设置的转写封印，术与条件一起埋入眼睛，“伊邪纳岐”在“我死后”发动，三只眼睛有细微差别，方便钻时间空子，他也不清楚斑挖走了哪两只。

带土醒来，在及人高的草丛里躺了一会，伊邪纳岐读档了他被共杀灰骨刺中之前的状态，只需恢复查克拉就能行动自如。他爬起来，计划找一处悬崖或大海，跳下去拉鸡巴倒。

在不远处捡到斑完全是意料之中，斑动弹不得，双目浑浊，已然是失明状态。

带土有心将其打得半死，但斑此刻的状态比半死还要糟糕，他犹豫片刻，伸手把斑拖进了神威空间——空间里还有一地乱七八糟的沙子，需要他打扫，带土见了更是心烦意乱，决定杀了斑再自杀。

斑恢复了一点意识，问：“是带土吗？”

带土顿了顿，没理他，走到一个神威方块，拉开了衣帽间，里面都是斑的衣服、武器和大卷轴，从山洞里带出来的。此时是宇智波带土勇敢做自己的第二天，还没来得及拥有自己的时尚衣橱。带土拽出了衣服和枕头被褥，给斑囫囵穿上，又撅着屁股在铁灰色的地上铺床。

这是我勇敢做自己的第二天，带土重复想道。

“是我，”带土说，“我要救你的命，然后杀了你。”

“你会后悔的。”斑闭着眼说。

宇智波带土用神威赶路，很快来到了火之国的边境。再过去是汤之国，顾名思义是以温泉闻名的国家，该小国与火之国素来交好，国境线堂而皇之地躺在街道上。这里是飞段的家乡，他曾听飞段讲过：平静安逸，适合疗养。带土抬手结印，变身为一个普通少年，走入边境上的温泉镇，租住下来。

他照顾了斑一段时间，白天斑在神威空间里睡觉，晚上放出来晒月亮。有一天带土给他洗头发，把他弄醒了，带土柔声问：水温合适吗？斑真的有些触动：没想到他竟做到如此地步……他抬手去摸了摸带土的脑袋，感受到那脑袋的僵硬，出于恶心对方的想法，他又说“乖”，而后实在虚弱，沉沉睡去。

带土并非二十四孝好孙儿，他只是担心斑的特征明显，被人目击不好解释，用药水把斑的头发洗直了，那发量真的用去极大量的药水，把他的手也洗酸了。

斑第二天醒来发现了这事，愤怒驱使他拖着病体从床上鲤鱼打挺。不过，人有了目标总精神一些，此后，把带土揍一顿的迫切需求使他身体的恢复加快了许多。

他们的关系在彻底破裂、不能更坏之后，再次进入了一种匪夷所思的状况。有时带土需要搬动斑，吃东西或晒月亮，斑为保持平衡会搂住他的脖子，偶尔眼睛也懒得睁开，脸上的表情是纯然的信任。

每到这时，带土精神上都觉得有点恶心，但身体总是先他一步做出反应：他鼻子发酸，心里感到很委屈似的。这就导致他精神上觉得更加恶心。

斑很喜欢晒月亮，纵然看着月亮会让他念起破碎的梦想与被人算计的愤怒，但月亮也没有做错什么，月光总是很好的。在月光很亮的夜里，他的视力会恢复到不错的状态。

后来斑渐渐可以晒一点阳光，看见汤之国金黄的落日。

第二年春天，斑终于行动自如，视力也恢复得七七八八了。他从夕阳下的躺椅爬起，健步如飞，精神矍铄，向厨房里正在做晚饭的带土逼问道：

“当时救我是为了杀我吗？”

带土见他活蹦乱跳，十分心烦，随口扯谎道：“只是因为不能把你丢在那，佐助很了解伊邪纳岐，如果你被人发现用这术复活了，我也有被追杀的危险。我可不想做逃犯。”

斑哼笑一声：“你都不见得想活吧。”

“我来不及取消设置而已，”带土把菜刀砍进砧板，入木三分，他也脾气吊差，抱着手臂算起总账来，“那你呢？当时你已经快成功了，为什么不杀我这个叛徒，你本来打算怎么做？”

“我还能怎么做，”斑哼道，“难道你能给我生个孩子，让地球上世世代代只有宇智波的子孙吗。”

带土听了这话面无表情。他心里想的是自己大概不可以生，斑是那什么劳什子转世，又会阴阳遁，没准他有几分希望可以生。

斑没有得到他恼羞成怒的反应，有点无聊，如实说：“我打算把你放进那个......”

“裹尸布？”带土拔出入木三分的刀，继续切菜。

“......裹尸布，”斑说，“给你早就承诺好的幸福梦境，虽然跟我们想的有些出入，但幸福梦境倒不是假的。”

“那不然呢，”斑又说，“难道你想继续跟我生活在一起，地球上只剩下我们两个。不可能吧？”

他边说边从料理台上拿了刚洗好的草莓放进嘴里。

带土沉默以对，因为他们现在就生活在一起，斑还吃得越来越多了。

斑总结陈词：“我们就是把世界看得太重了，还想做什么人类幸福的守夜人，可笑，以后只在乎自己就行了。”

“你说得对。”带土摆摆手，示意他走开，自己要继续做饭。

他们于是稀里糊涂地在温泉镇定居下来。带土先后在雾隐村和雨隐村待了很长时间，这两处气候类似，空气中湿度极高，雨像永远不会停那样下。汤之国温泉镇跟他住过的所有地方都不同，阳光充沛，猫狗众多。有两种传闻：一说狗带领人类发现了水源，一说是猫。每一年都有犬猫祭，供狗派与猫派互相辱骂，是十分平静的城镇。

带土取出以前的存款，购置了一处偏僻的小温泉旅店。斑并不十分赞同，但带土说，大隐隐于市，这座城镇最不起眼的就是一家生意不好的温泉旅店，再说别忘了现在是我在养你，I am in charge here! 斑说好吧，都由你决定吧。

变身术，身份证件伪造，上国土部门拿房产证，上餐饮部门取营业执照，用幻术控制办事人员，这一套程序带土非常熟练。在做水影的时候，这些事于他就像吃饭睡觉。

斑有点好奇地跟在他后面，老祖宗此时扎起了高马尾，年轻帅气，随时可以卖去那种店里做头牌，但他目光茫然，常露出“这个东西原来是这样操作”的醍醐表情，像一名对现代科技不太了解的老人，这让带土感到世上仍然有人需要他：别看斑是这么个大人物，离开他简直可以说是活不成了！

那天他们拿了营业执照，正搬入旅店，大街上有小孩高喊：“宇智波斑！站住！”带土和斑齐齐僵住，若干小孩嬉笑着呼啸而过，是玩游戏，扮演大坏人宇智波斑的小孩正被正派人士追打，带土反思为什么会以为在叫自己，面色黑如锅底。斑在旁边直乐呵，指给他看：另一个更小的小孩跟在“宇智波斑”后面，被正派人士唾骂“宇智波带土，你也别想跑”。

斑的历史形象分外恐怖，二代目的手笔。他是拐小孩的黑衣人、夜路上的鬼、童话中的狼外婆，如今也无甚改善，只是狼外婆还多了个诓骗来的手下，曾是小红帽人设。

旅店的生意渐渐稳定下来，带土雇了几个伙计，分管厨房、清洁与接待，忙时他偶尔看前台，旅游淡季无事可做，又发展了一些爱好，开始研究茶点。这爱好颇有进益，具体表现在深秋时他酿了两大罐桂花蜜，计划用到来年，并发明了一款柿饼加工的和菓子，在稀稀拉拉的客人中广受好评，现在正研制冬天的雪蕨饼，技术难点是如何将椰蓉的口感处理得更细。

带土和斑都养成了进食的习惯，吃点饭总归像人样一点。

斑每每进厨房，就见他坐在流理台边，用小木刀雕刻茶点花纹。绕去正面看，还开着写轮眼。

“你是要出嫁啊？”他问。

“不懂少说话，你这叫直男癌旧思想，”带土目不斜视地继续艺术创作，使用最近学的新词，“为什么做漂亮点心一定是女性的事，难道男的就不能有这样的爱好吗？”

斑沉默不语，想他在山洞里涂白绝带回来的各色指甲油的画面，那是带土当初为数不多的娱乐。现在为了净手做料理，他已然闲置了这项爱好。

晚上他们偶尔进行亲子活动：同看电视并打瞌睡。即便是这样，带土也绝不会忘了厨房里正在模具中静置的试验品，时常睡眼惺忪地爬起来去加几次料。这“料”常常是白玉粉团、食用色素、一些捣碎的水果浆糊和致死量的绵白糖。

“你会点儿什么手艺？”有一天带土问。

斑感到很莫名，告诉他：“老子是打架专家。”

这天他散步回旅店，就看到七八个小孩围坐在房间里，面前放着语文书，齐整地喊：“内轮老师好！”带土在一旁喝茶，缓缓说：学费我已经收了，内轮老师，今天你教也得教，不教也得教。

03.

“其实，历史只记录好听的真相，我在遇见你之前就知道了。”

“喔？”斑似乎没什么兴趣听。

带土反而起了倾诉的欲望，窸窸窣窣地把整个身体转向他：“你知道卡卡西的爸爸？”

“木叶白牙，有耳闻。”

“朔茂叔叔是一个很好的人......”带土简单叙述了事件，旗木朔茂艰难的选择与随之而来的阵痛，“他的自杀是不公开情报，木叶高层把这事当作机密掩盖下来，我小时候听到的版本里，白牙是为保护村子战死的英雄。”

“木叶作风。”斑发出刻薄的冷笑，“看起来是颇为仁慈，又兼顾村人的面子和孩子的名声，实则抹杀了他用生命发出的最后的反抗。从我听你说的这一点信息看，白牙确实是战死，死在心灵与制度的博弈中，木叶让这件事变得毫无意义。”

带土眼神空洞地看着酒杯。

“怎么了？”斑扒拉他一下。

“没什么，”他抬起头，表情很难看，“发现或许我和你真的是同一种人。”

“以为你早就知道。”斑说。

带土见过最多的父子关系正来自卡卡西和朔茂叔叔。他在斑的山洞里点着煤油灯看了很多书，读到一本书里写“自杀行为有一定的基因作祟”，最开始的几年，他经常抽空去木叶确认卡卡西是否还活着。这不是说他自己有多么坚强，丝毫没有想过死——少年人想死是正常的，许多少年人日日夜夜地想。带土在脆弱时也非常想伤害自己，靠肉体的疼痛来缓解灵魂的疼痛，但心脏的符咒会阻止他。

这是宇智波斑做的一件造孽的事：让他无法伤害自己的身体。带土最开始不知道“伤害自己”具体是怎么个界限，做出了一些尝试，他可以在与人打斗时战术拧断自己的胳膊，但不可以拿小刀割手臂，这即是说，他有伤害自己的想法时，就像有一根细线拽住他的四肢，别说自杀，连自残都做不到。

宇智波斑并不知道青少年都是需要自残的。带土猜测这是他自己的青少年时期一直在打仗，身上有足够多的伤，不需要自己弄的缘故。

带土想，他应该根本就不在乎我吧。

他们沉默一会，各自琢磨了一堆烂事，分别是家国天下和儿女情长。

“宇智波还是不能停止抗争。”斑说。

“我知道。”

这就涉及到家族明面上的末裔。

“我们是不是应该去看看佐助。”斑提出。

“你想看就去看吧，我不去了。”带土脸上没什么表情，“反正，你觉得他更好不是吗？”

斑对他突然的发难与奇怪的韩语电视剧腔调感到困惑，低头，见他把一瓶酒喝空了。

只见带土眼眶湿润，鼻翼翕动起来，胸口呈现愤怒的起伏，话语也是转了好几圈，从咬着的牙缝里漏出，调子非常委屈：“……你觉得，我做得一点都不好，我长成你不想要的样子，对吗？”

斑说：“啊？”

“我就是这样，”带土自说自话，两朵黄豆大的眼泪吧嗒滚落下来，“我从小就比别的小孩爱哭，以前你不知道吧，从今往后，一遇到不高兴的事，我就哭，把这二十年的眼泪都哭回来。别惹我。”

斑看着他，一个被自己修补好身体，心脏也因为自己变得破破烂烂的小孩。

倒也没这么煽情，主要还是一位喝大了哭泣的成年男性。

“你没有长成我不想要的样子，”他不熟练地说，“我不是说了吗，你总是有自己的主意。我觉得挺好的。”

斑的手伸出去，试探着覆盖在他脑袋上，像是也很新奇似的摸了摸，他在摸那个13岁、躺在地洞床上，同时经历伤口愈合的麻痒与腿骨抽条的生长痛的男孩。带土的表情说不上喜欢还是不喜欢（大概率是不喜欢），显得一片空白。这两年，他的头发长得很快，发量多得就像斑的直系后代。

“包括想做火影，也不丢人。”斑补充道。

带土瞪了他一眼，眼睛像夏日涨水的池塘。

“别瞪，这事我可没说错，你对火影有一些错误的想象。”斑指出，“在你的想象中，火影只是一种枯燥的工作，要办公椅坐穿，不停地批改文件，但其实背后的脏事还够做的，那文件里密密麻麻都是吃人，不比当坏人轻松。”

带土皱眉，明显地挺直了背。这是他在担心卡卡西。

斑收回了手，撑脸看他，眼珠子灵活地转动。

“不用这么担心，据我观察，旗木卡卡西应该是很有政治手段的。而且做得不错，他在完成你想要的世界……或许这真的是他的寄托，他想塑造一些什么，就需要手握权力。”

“你不要再说了。”带土眼泪流得更凶，想伸手握住他的狗嘴。

斑也变得尖锐起来。

“他喜欢你，你看不出来吗？我才看了一个晚上就知道。”

“有什么意义？”

“不要用有无意义去否定别人的喜欢。”

“跟你没关系，你又开始摆师父架子了！”带土滋儿哇乱叫。

他死了十八年，复活一天，又立刻死了。这是最合适的，对所有人都好，他活着，战犯的处理问题反而要给卡卡西添麻烦，成为他的政治弱点。

带土许久之前跟鼬聊天，也谈过“虚假的历史”这一话题。宇智波鼬，最虚假的历史本人，讲述起“我在暗部有个人不错的前辈，他小时候，同伴接连死了”。带土心想我的老天，怎么话题突然来到了这。鼬浑然不知，继续说：一直到他二十岁了，暗部人茶余饭后还在说，他为了完成任务连同伴都杀…...我也直接问过他。带土被勾起了心中的小虫子：那他怎么回答呢？

只说他绝不会再让同伴被杀了，鼬说，想必当年的事另有隐情，他不打算跟任何人解释，自虐一样提醒自己吧。

此时的带土也不打算跟任何人解释。卡卡西捏出了小孩可以做选择、忍者可以流泪的世界，他还想要多看几眼。

“摆师父架子？”斑进入老头传道状态，絮絮叨叨，“在教你的时候，都是打指导架，我没有经常揍你吧？你猜是为什么——因为打你实在太简单了，面对太弱小的东西，人很容易失去控制，无意之中变得暴虐。”

“怎么，你还少暴虐了？”

“听我说完，”斑示意他安静，“但是后来你长大了，不弱了，这种无意中变得暴虐的情况却不增反减。”

“你的意思是都是我的错咯？”带土出离愤怒。

“嗯，差不多吧。”

宇智波斑在那些长时间的幻术里教了他一切，体忍幻、六道之术、阴阳遁，还包括接吻、做爱。过了约半年（幻术世界里至少有三年），斑拔了自己的管子，决然地死了，时间没有流动多久，带土仍然保有初吻和初夜。

在幻术里他们上课，写作业，练习忍术。那是带土上过的最高强度的补习班，他痛苦不堪，纯白的空间逐渐被上课需要用的东西填满，斑创造出小河、木栈道、武器柜、石桌和书架，两棵树和挂在树中间一张供他休息的小吊床（从来没有一个成年男性给他做这样的东西，秋千，吊床，帐篷，树屋，统统没有）。在那时，斑的满意是一件让他隐约感到喜悦的事。斑在他吐出一个巨大的火球，熟练操控锁链或者流利地背出成语时露出小小的笑容，斑让他仿他的字迹，让他穿上他的衣服转一圈，还蹲下来用自己的眼睛让他练习带眼轴的完整的抠挖，如果带土做得好，他也会笑起来，像一阵风。

十四岁时带土打算斩断这个世界的因果，却自相矛盾地为挣得斑的满意更加努力，像亲近一位未曾谋面的父亲。

长辈太容易在亲密关系中掌控一个小孩。他懂得了这点，却不可避免地从斑身上期待一点东西。总归来说，也不很多，而且早就被狠狠地碾碎了。

人不可能两次踏入同一条河流。

“有一件我刚刚发现的事，你是不是很需要被夸奖？”斑露出发现了新玩具的神情，“带土，我觉得你很多事都干得不错，茶点也做得很好吃。”

带土实在难以忍受，哗地站了起来，看架势是要大喊大叫。

04.

是时，外面爆发一阵无法忽视的喧闹，里屋的几个客人也奔了出来，挤着看热闹，他二人也从诡异的气氛里脱出，溜达到门口去瞧瞧。听人群议论，原来是《亲热天堂》系列电影在不远处的一个山坡上取景。从这里，可以清晰看到许多黑橦橦的影子，打光板和收音海绵，男女主角的轮廓在树下依偎。

带土与斑互相搀扶着围观了一会。带土颇感无聊，说：“好冷，我想去买红豆汤。”

但是他已经站不住，像一滩泥刷在墙上。

“我去吧，你等着。”斑说，而后换上鞋，破开人群，往红豆汤店去了。人群像被他划开了一道伤口，又迅速熙熙攘攘地恢复原样。冰冷的空气让带土稍微清醒了一些，他突然开始担心斑一去不返了，这并非担心斑要为祸人间（比起他自己，斑反倒没做什么为祸人间的事），只是突然生出一种小孩被遗弃在垃圾桶的惶惑来。这一次，不是他没有抛下斑，而是他们本身没有任何关系，斑其实早就应该抛下他。

如果不反抗，他对斑来说就真的只是棋子而已。反抗了，他才是一个完整的人。战场上，斑的所有反应都指向这一点。

大概真的喝多了，那些画面历历在目。带土转身进屋，洗了个热水淋浴，冲掉脸上湿乎乎的泪痕，他很不高兴，这种不高兴主要源于觉得自己啥也不是。

带土擦着头发出来时，斑正把红豆汤放进漂亮白瓷碗。

“谢谢。”他干巴巴地说。

斑露出不知道拿他怎么好的表情。此人在此刻不知为何充满柔情，完全是长辈姿态，在十尾上，他也是这样带着笑意观察带土，带土颇感头皮发麻，把脸埋在碗中苦吃。

等他吃完，斑伸手搂住了他，开始脱他的衣服，带土洗完澡只穿一件青灰色浴衣，很简单地露出了大半个肩膀。剖开他的衣服像掀开一盒牛奶可可双色冰淇淋的盖子，赤裸温热的皮肤碰在一起，触感很异样，带土往后缩了一下，斑亲吻他有点冷的颈窝。

“你干什么？”带土问。

“这不是你想要的吗？”

斑顺着他背上被劈砍似的两种颜色交界的痕迹摸下去，像故意踩在温泉镇街道上的国境线。

“我不需要。”带土毫无反应，如实说，“有几年是出去鬼混过，后来觉得不必做多余的事，尝试了戒色，就一直不太需要了。”

他又平静甚至礼貌地问：“是你需要吗？”

斑可以说是气得七窍生烟，在他的生命中，一贯奉行只要我不尴尬，尴尬的就是别人这一准则。但眼下的带土似乎深得此项真传，让他也尴尬了起来，恨不得将其强奸了事。

“没有。”他把带土的衣服拉好，鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛地宣告，“我也不用。”

带土于是点点头：“睡觉吧。”

他们又不约而同地看了一眼桌上的历史书，感到实在添堵，像拎一块臭抹布那样将它扔进了垃圾桶。

次日带土醒得很晚，斑从厨房给他留了饭，正在起居室看午间新闻：五代目水影照美冥访问木叶村，与六代目火影卡卡西商谈罪犯的引渡事宜，二人在木叶新开的舶来餐厅共进午餐，相谈甚欢。

“带土，快看，”斑饶有兴致，“我突然发现他们两个不是很适合结婚吗？年龄相仿，男才女貌，照美冥实力也不错。”

斑的新爱好是不时刺挠两句他与卡卡西的普通小学同学关系，带土已经懒得生气了，瞥了一眼屏幕，平静地从锅里舀出奶油浓汤。

电视上开始播放木叶风光。邻国的普通城镇对于那两天两夜的忍界大战没有太清晰的概念，带土听镇上的人说，这里在火之国边境，算是有点危险的，当时收拾了细软，谁知还没出发，战争就宣布结束了。

电视里的木叶是与以往截然不同的样子。让他想起昨晚的事，想起被遗弃的感觉。

“喂，斑。”带土说。

“干嘛，小兔崽子，对长辈讲点礼貌。”

带土充耳不闻，对他说：“我们就这样活到死吧......你看，现在我们生理年龄相差也不多，应该可以一起死。”

斑觉得他很好笑，像一千零一夜里讲故事的女人，为了困住滥杀无辜的暴君，一夜一夜地陪伴他。带土紧张思考时的动作没变，是用牙齿撕扯自己下唇的疤痕。他在地下刚醒的时候，那里还有很大个裂口，后来才缝上，斑在小孩清醒的情况下给他的嘴做了针线活，也没有条件麻醉，小孩痛得眼泪口水一齐流到他手指上。那时候他托着带土发抖的脖颈，感到手里掌握着世界上最脆弱最容易折断的东西。

他注视着长大的小孩啃咬那一处，心想，你知道自己在说什么？

“难讲呢，”斑拖长声音，“我也不是那种能够安分的人。”

带土露出谴责的目光：“总而言之，我会看守你的。”

他用自己做一个牢笼。

“好吧，”斑十分勉强地说，“暂时还没有什么事可做，先听你的。反正是你养我，我就待着看看，你的卡卡西能把这和平维持多久。”

“你立刻停止说‘你的卡卡西’，否则我们之间就没有和平。”

下午两点，斑有一节语文课要上，一点五十，孩子们鱼贯而入，因为这名语文老师凶神恶煞，会把迟到的小孩活吃了。

起初，斑以为带土弄来了一些有资质的孩子，培养起来造反，几次课后发现竟然真的只是教语文，而且和平年代的普通小孩挂着鼻涕，目光茫然，学习速度比不上山洞里的笨小孩带土一个脚趾，他又对生活失去了希望。

在斑上课的时候，带土绑着头巾忙忙碌碌，像一朵旋转的大丽花。

他探头进来跟孩子们打招呼，而后又虎虎生风地走了，快速地穿过长廊。这是因为天气很好，要晒每个房间的被子，拿藤条编成的拍子一寸寸拍打被面。斑似乎缺乏这些生活常识，很让人担忧。在这个家里，带土已经是顶梁柱了。

Fin.

2020/11


End file.
